Políticamente Incorrecto: Crónica de una infidelidad
by Sorciere-Rouge
Summary: Hermione rompe la regla que jamas pensó romper... serle infiel a Ron, con nadie mas ni nadie menos que con Draco Malfoy.


La infidelidad, esa de una relación y no de una noche empieza con un "no puede estar pasando pero no puedo parar" con ese corazón desbocado que no deja de romper el pecho. Un "yo jamás seria infiel" queda muy en lo oscuro de la mente, mientras sientes que los labios de otra persona se acercan y te besan. Son labios diferentes y desconocidos, tan ajenos a los del día a día. Siempre pensé que la infidelidad no era para mí, ¿Para qué tanto drama cuando se puede vivir feliz con solo una persona? Fiel seguidora de la monogamia y saltando de una relación a otra y nunca a la misma vez, me encuentro en ese cruce de caminos, en ese juego de la ruleta rusa, que si aprietas el gatillo y vives te toca esperar y ver como da la vuelta otra vez.

Ser mujer en esta sociedad no es nada fácil, el típico paradigma otorgado con bastante victimización es lo que hemos aprendido de todo, que si la moda, que si el peso, que si la falta de fuerza física. ¡Yo lo había roto! si los hombres lo hacen yo también, si los hombres toman, yo también, si los hombres fuman, yo también pero me frenaba en una situación… si los hombres son infieles yo no. Pues la infidelidad me parecía ajena, absurda y descerebrada. ¿Para qué esconder los mensajes, las llamadas, el correo?, ¿Para qué otorgar energía a citas clandestinas por un poco de adrenalina? Para que… simplemente era agregarle más drama y angustia a todo lo más que ocurría en mi vida.

Había roto las reglas desde siempre, sin saber, sin desearlo. Y había roto la única regla que jamás pensé hacer… había sido infiel.

La relación empieza con un deseo, todo es hermoso al principio, consigues al chico ideal, al hombre de tus sueños, el también te quiere en su vida. Toman decisiones, pasan obstáculos, empiezan a formar las metas en común, muchas lagrimas, muchos besos, muchos planes y en un momento a otro estás viviendo lo que siempre pediste… pero te das cuenta que el mundo que armaste te queda pequeño. Te empiezas a asfixiar. Pero amas tanto a tu compañero que sigues ahí. Callada, sin hacer ni decir nada… "¿Para qué? Seguro son las hormonas otra vez, ¿para qué?, si estar sola es peor" y te armas un mundo de que mañana sutilmente tu compañero entenderá por telepatía que las cosas no marchan bien.

Empiezas hacer planes para enamorarte una vez más… ojo… lo amas pero aprendiste en carne viva que amar y estar enamorado son cosas diferentes y no siempre están juntas, a veces se divorcian. Pero tu compañero decide que todo está bien, que no hay nada que arreglar, que no hay nada roto. Y tú te quedas con tus planes y tu dialogo interno que grita "necesito que me enamores una vez mas"… puede ser que él, si es un hombre con intuición (nunca he conocido alguno de esos hombres) trate de enamorarte de nuevo. Pero solo un día, solo una vez y listo. El trabajo terminado… y tú te quedas mitad enamorada… sola, enamorada sola.

Entonces lo que sigue es la distancia. Hacen todo juntos, viven juntos, comen juntos, se distraen juntos pero no están juntos. Pero proponerle a un hombre que arregle algo que para él está perfecto… es muy complicado. Creo que su cerebro no entiende la orden.

Entonces… un día llega este hombre, que jamás pensante en ver, porque tiene una mezcla de seguridad que te molesta, te habla, aun sabiendo que estas muy comprometida, muy casada o muy de novia con tu pareja y se toma el atrevimiento de hablarte… con una sonrisa de medio lado. Como si para el todo es un juego. Y tu pones las cosas claras, pero él se salta todas las murallas que armaste. Te sigue, te invita y tú te niegas. Por ahora… te niegas y entonces en un momento le sigues el juego. Solo por seguir, porque estas aburrida de esa vida, porque tu ego llama a gritos que sonrías coqueta, te toques el cabello como quinceañera y respondas a unas cuantas palabras en voz baja… "¿para qué? Para sentirte que no eres ausente. Que eres una mujer"

No se tu, pero yo me rodeo en un mundo de hombres… y para ellos soy otro hombre. Por supuesto ese es el deber ser. Nada me molestaría más que alguno de ellos me mirara diferente, ¿Pero tan nula soy?. ¿Cuando deje de producir nerviosismos en los hombres? ¿Cuando deje de arreglarme y provocar miradas políticamente incorrectas?, ¿Cuando deje de creer que seguía siendo deseada y admirada?… hace mucho tiempo. Hace mucho mucho tiempo y me convertí en una versión gris de mi misma. El problema radicaba conmigo, lo sabía, yo había dejado de ser luz, yo había decidido convertirme en gris, yo quien a pesar de no ser hermosa ni llamativa tenía mi propia versión de llamar la atención. Y él, entre todos los tonos me miro.

Y ves que entre cada negación que le das el hombre se deslumbra. Como tú una vez, hace muchos años lo hiciste con la persona que es tu pareja.

Y se metió en mi vida. Me hizo ser infiel.

¿Para qué?

Soy Hermione Granger y esta es la crónica. La crónica de mi infidelidad… con Draco Malfoy.


End file.
